Conventionally, images, videos and “3D models” have been used for visualization and can have multiple applications in modern technology like online commerce, customer support, online education, healthcare and many other fields requiring 3D visualization and interaction.
Technological advancements have enabled the new generation of computers to support real-time 3D graphics. Although, in the past, video games have been the most widely used application of 3D technology alongwith selected use of the technology in healthcare and technical training but in recent past, usage of 3D technology has dramatically increased in computers, televisions, mobiles, games and many other internet applications.
Typically, prior art comprises many offerings that allow sharing of images and videos in real-time on computer networks. One such standard is via the internet protocol XMPP. The web3d consortium has also developed and published specifications for publishing 3D information via an XML based standard X3D. This standard specifies the encoding and subsequent rendering of 3D scenes. These 3D scenes include objects, lighting, transforms and many related operations. However the usage of this model is defined in a client-server manner where the client initiates the request. This model is inline with the client-server model of the worldwide web. The term “3D Model” used hereinafter also includes “3D Scene”.
One of the prior art document relating to 3D technology and relevant to the present invention comprises US 2007/0248261 by Zhou et al which discloses a system for collaborative interactive visualization of 3D data sets over a network wherein multiple persons in remote physical locations can collaboratively interactively visualize 3D data sets simultaneously. The system disclosed in this prior art comprises a main workstation and one or more remote workstations all connected through a data network each workstation having the same 3D data set loaded. A user at a remote workstation can perform a given diagnostic or therapeutic procedure or can receive instruction from another user at a main workstation where the commonly stored 3D data set is used to illustrate the lecture.
US 2011/0131250 discloses computer systems and methods for the query and visualization of multidimensional databases wherein in response to a user request, a computer generates a graphical user interface on a computer display. A schema information region of the graphical user interface includes multiple operand names, each operand name associated with one or more fields of a multi-dimensional database. A data visualization region of the graphical user interface includes multiple shelves. Upon detecting a user selection of the operand names and a user request to associate each user-selected operand name with a respective shelf in the data visualization region, the computer generates a visual table in the data visualization region in accordance with the associations between the operand names and the corresponding shelves. The visual table includes a plurality of panes, each pane having at least one axis defined based on data for the fields associated with a respective operand name.
US 2009/0089682 discloses a visualization system that generates a collaborative visualization environment in an industrial automation environment. A view component maps a plurality of displays to respective users. A visualization component dynamically generates visualization from a set of display objects to present to a user that is a function of the received information and inferred or determined entity context. A collaboration component receives instructions or requests to initiate collaboration with another user machine, or displays the collaboration component provided for joining multiple users, machines, or displays to create a common view or workspace via the view component and the visualization component.
It is apparent from the above prior art documents that development in the 3D technology has till date been limited primarily to “standalone 3d visualization” or “client-server” mode. The standalone mode being on the display of 3D graphics on individual computing devices. The client-server mode being where the “3D model” resides on the server and is brought into the client's environment via client-server protocols and then it is rendered.
Prior art does not disclose any document for sharing “3D Models” in real-time via computer networks wherein multiple users, irrespective of their locations, could directly and simultaneously interact, share and modify the 3D models in real-time across the computer networks. This as well as other problems associated with the prior have been overcome in the present invention, as it would be apparent from the forthcoming description and claims of the present application.